Anthian City
}} Anthian City is the capital of Roria. This huge city floats above the region with a infinite power core. It can be reached by sailing on the airship from Cragonos Peak. Anthian City is divided into 4 districts, with the Battle District being home to the fourth gym in player's journey, and the Shopping District having shops which sell special Poké Balls, Gems and Mega Stones. Districts Housing District This is where the player, Jake, and Tess land after taking the airship from Cragonos Peak. Being the residential area of this city, there are 3 major apartments, but none of them can be rented for now. The Pokémon Museum of History is also located here, where the player can visit the giant Lapras Statue. Shopping District Constructed at the centre of Anthian City, this is the hub that connects to all other districts. Many shops here sell unique items. The Poké Ball Emporium sells special Poké Balls, while the Stone Shop sells expensive Gems and Mega Stones. Some of the main developers open shops in this area as well. Battle District This area features many aeroplane models and a runway. The Pokémon Centre and Anthian Gym, which also functions as an airport, are also built here, while the Roria Battle Frontier is being constructed in that area as well. Anthian Park This is the Park District of Anthian City. This district was built to give the inhabitants a place to relax and walk with their Pokémon. A power station is placed in this park to monitor and distribute the power throughout the city. Notable Places Anthian Gym & Airport Located in the Battle District, the gym is one of the most important buildings in the city, because it doubles as an airport. Gym Leader Stephen is in charge of this gym. He specializes in -type Pokémon. Once defeated, he will give out the Soaring Badge, as well as TM40 Aerial Ace. Pokémon Museum of History One of the largest buildings in the Housing District, the Pokémon Museum of History is a museum full of unique artifacts and paintings from around the world. A huge ancient Lapras skeleton serves as the centrepiece of this museum. Winners and Runner-Ups from the Art Contest have their artworks displayed in large canvases. There is also an Arceus statue in front of the building. Anthian Sewer A hidden passageway between the Shopping District and Anthian Park. It also contains the power core of the city, as well as a research facility. Accessible after obtaining the Soaring Badge, as well as the Basement Key. Poké Ball Emporium Providing a much greater variety than Poké Marts, this shop sells special Poké Balls. Tess leads Jake and the player here once arriving in the Shopping District. She also talks to Uncle Gerald — a friend of Tess' father, to find more information on the villainous Team Eclipse. Stone Shop A shop located in the Shopping District, it displays and sells numerous valuable stones and gems. This shop offers Gems — one-time use items which can boost a Pokémon's move of the same type, as well as basic Evolutionary Stones to evolve their Pokémon. Players will also need to go to this place if they wish to buy most of the Mega Stones they need for Mega Evolution. Hero's Hoverboards Opened by one of the main developers Our_Hero on 9th March, 2017, this shop sells hoverboards, which are unique takes on the bicycles in the Pokémon franchise, allowing players to travel notably faster than running or walking. Basic Boards are free while Deluxe Hoverboards cost 50 Robux per variant, but are even speedier and have a unique style. Hobo's Lucky Lotto Hobo's Lucky Lotto is a shop ran by developer Hoboj03, opened on 19th April, 2017. It features a daily lotto that gives different prizes each day according to how many digits of the picked lotto number match with the Trainer IDs. The lotto scans through the Trainer ID among player's current party, PC and Pokémon deposited in Lagoona Day Care. Golden Poké Ball Arcade The newest shop is the Golden Poké Ball Arcade. Trainers are able to play multiple different minigames to earn Tickets. Using those tickets, players are able to exchange for highly priced special products not available anywhere else. Power Station In the Park District, there is a power station. The player can change the form of their Rotom into Heat Rotom, Wash Rotom, Fan Rotom, Mow Rotom, and Frost Rotom by clicking on various household appliances inside the power station. Notable Events ''Note: The following events happen after acquiring the Soaring Badge from Gym Leader Stephen.'' Jake is Captured! After the player successfully acquires the Soaring Badge, he or she will witness the Eclipse airship flying over the Battle District once leaving the gym. Returning to the Poké Ball Emporium, and Tess reveals that Jake was captured by Team Eclipse, after going in alone to protect Tess and the player. As the path to Anthian Park is full of Team Eclipse Grunts, the only way that they can save Jake is through the Sewers. Gerald will later give the Basement Key to the player, which allows them to access the Anthian Sewer. Sneaking through the sewers without being spotted, Tess and the player manage to reach Team Eclipse in Anthian Park, where Jake is surrounded by many Eclipse Admins. Just when the player and Tess charge forward trying to save Jake, a familiar face suddenly shows himself... True Face of Eclipse Professor Cypress reveals himself to be the Eclipse Boss! Talking about how he wants to set all of the Pokémon in Roria free by destroying the current world and creating a new one through the Legendary Pokémon Hoopa, he lets the player know that there is a bomb planted on the city's power core to not only take out Anthian City but to also destroy half of the surrounding region as well. Tess argues with Prof. Cypress, calling him a terrorist and telling him that he will be stopped, and forces him to battle the player. But right before the fight commences, a certain Pokémon that has followed the player earlier rushes into the scene just in time...... 1st Boss Battle Absol reappears in Anthian Park, after their encounter on Route 10. Tess notices that Absol doesn't have a Trainer and desires to join the player. After moving one Pokémon to the PC (if the player has a full party), Absol joins the player's team. Tess also gives the Key Stone that was given by her father to the player. With the Absolite and Key Stone on hand, it's time to face Cypress and show the bonds between Pokémon and humanity. This is the first Full Battle in player's journey in Roria. Cypress is one of the hardest Trainers to face in this game, because Cypress brings a very balanced team that consists of 6 final form Starter Pokémon at Lv. 50, all possessing extremely dangerous attacks and deadly stat boosting moves! The End...... Or Is It? After defeating Cypress, he retreats back to the airship and flies off instantly, not giving a chance for Tess and the player to rescue Jake. And shortly afterwards, the power core is destroyed, causing the city to plummet! Just before Anthian City falls, the player's Bronze Brick flashes, summoning the Legendary Pokémon Dialga and Palkia. The Spatial Pokémon Palkia stops Anthian City from falling, while the Temporal Pokémon Dialga sends the player and Tess back in time into the Anthian Sewer once again before the bomb was planted. Before proceeding, it is highly recommended for the player to heal his or her Pokémon by depositing them into the PC right behind Tess one by one, and also switch Pokémon if necessary. Using the Core Key dropped from Cypress, the player and Tess barge in the power core room to stop Eclipse Admin Tyler from planting the bomb, only for him to dispatch a gang of Pokémon which are willing to use Explosion immediately when the fight begins! Moving Towards The Future The player and Tess finally stopped Eclipse Admin Tyler after defeating his explosive party of Pokémon. Being brought back to the present, they realize that despite the city is saved, Team Eclipse successfully got Jake as one more hostage in addition to the player's in-game parents. Gerald comes in to talk about more detail about Hoopa, revealing that the Bronze Brick is actually the key to unlocking Hoopa itself. Gerald and Tess deduce that Team Eclipse may not know about the facts that Bronze Brick is the key and the player is holding it, with Gerald praising player's parents to be geniuses. However, if the player remembers what Eclipse Member Linda did back in Cheshma Town, the situation might not be so optimistic as Gerald and Tess think of. Gerald then tells the player to head for Crescent Island, which is where Hoopa's tomb is, as well as where Team Eclipse has probably set its base on. To access Crescent Island, the player must travel through many routes and cities, in order to arrive in Port Decca. Gerald gives the Sky Train Pass for the player to access Route 11, while Tess gives the player HM2 Fly. The fate of Roria is in player's hands. Trivia * Gym Leader Stephen is based on Crazyman32 — the creator of numerous famous aviation games such as Perilous Skies, RO-Port Tycoon and Freeflight. * Sixth's Furniture Shop, Zombie's Painting & Hardware and Hero's Hoverboards are opened by main developers MySixthSense, Zombie7737 and Our_Hero respectively, while Rorian Braviary is opened by 2 other main developers, Shipool and Roball1. * The Them Magazine building refers to Them Magazine — an online Roblox magazine whom J6V is the head author of. J6V is also a developer of Pokémon Brick Bronze. * The party of Professor Cypress is made up of fully evolved Starter Pokémon from the first 6 Generations. His team has two of each Starter type (Grass, Fire, Water). ** Additionally, his theme comes from FL Remix's orchestral remix of the Kalos Gym Match theme. * A building behind the Anthian Gym has a crescent logo, which might be related to Crescent Island, as mentioned by Gerald. * Eclipse Admin Tyler is based on the creator of Super Bomb Survival — Polyhex. His team consists of Pokémon with the moves Self-Destruct and Explosion. 4 Category:Team Eclipse Showdowns